


Cap's Offer

by Misshyen



Series: Steve and Joanna: The Avengers/ ofc fan fiction [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Moving In Together, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Survival Training, The Avengers - Freeform, self defense lessons, steve rogers x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After introducing Joanna to the other Avengers; Steve makes her a personal offer she can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap's Offer

“Jo, you have to stay focused!”  Natasha Romanoff snapped as threw a punch at her.  She missed the block, Nat’s incoming fist catching her off guard and clipping her shoulder as she went down hard on the mat, “Stay calm; if you can’t stay focused, you’re giving the other person a chance to take you out.”

Jo sighed and gave Nat a look of frustration, letting out a grumble as she rubbed her sore arm.

“I hate you right now.”  She stood up and wiped sweat off of her brow and pulled her ponytail tighter and straightening her work out shirt.

Nat smirked and held out a hand to help her up, “I know you do, but you’re getting better.”

“I’m not a fighter, the most badass thing I can do is strongly worded letters and put asshole CEOs in their place.”

“Stop.  You’re tougher than you think.”  Nat said with encouragement before she looked over at a large nearby mirror.  She made a pointed gesture toward Jo.  Jo caught the look and then looked at the mirror with a raised eyebrow and then a glare.

Nat took off her hand wraps and walked over to her water bottle.  She took a sip and put the bottle back down, “You’re doing really well.  You’re endurance is much better and your stamina and strength have both improved.  You’re great with guns but that was just a little fun, but Steve won’t let me train you for that.”

She put on her hoodie and zipped it halfway.  “We’ll just continue with the floor work for a while to catch you up.  You don’t need to be a fighter, but Steve feels better if you had some self-defense under your belt.”

Jo walked over to a bench and threw a leg over it, sitting and taking off her hand wraps.  She turned to the mirror again.  “He needs to calm down.  I know he watches me train, he might as well just sit out here and watch.”

She made a point to say the last part loudly before lowering her voice again.  “What does he have to say though?”

“You’re good, and have potential.  You also need to stop flinching so much and loosen up.”  Nat replied casually as she looked over at the mirror again and back at Jo. “There’s more but I don’t want you to shoot the messenger.”

Jo stood up and faced the mirror, “I know you’re watching me, Rogers.  Get your tight ass out here!”  She stood and put her hands on her hips and waited.  A few seconds later, the door to the gym opened and Steve leaned against the doorway crossing his arms.

“Thanks a lot Romanoff…”  He gave Nat a look and she gave an innocent smile back.

“Hey I just train, I’m not the relationship counselor.”  She finished packing her bag, and slung the strap over her shoulder, “You’re more than welcome to do floor work with her, but I’m afraid of what we could walk in on if you two are left alone again.”

Jo looked away embarrassed, hiding a guilty smile and Steve stuck out his jaw in annoyance.  The last time they were in the gym together, they had been caught in a semi compromising position by Tony, who ran off and told the rest of the group that Old Man Winter was finally thawing out.  When they had made an escape to his room, Steve had ushered her along down the hall, quickly.  They were met by catcalls and Tony shouting, “Don’t bother being a gentleman now, Cap, you sure weren’t down there!”

Steve had asked Nat to help Jo train a little to protect herself.  He was worried about her being vulnerable now that she knew the Avengers, and figured it was the best way to keep her safe.  Nat had agreed and the two women bonded while they trained.

Jo was getting better and was starting to hold her own more during various training sessions.  She would never be nearly as good as Natasha, but she had her own style, was a quick study and she was getting strong.

Nat turned to leave, looked behind her as she left the room, “Give him hell, Jo.”

They waited until the door closed and she turned to Steve angrily, “I can’t do this!  I’m not a fighter, would you stop making me do this?”  She bit the inside of her cheek and frowned at Steve.  He walked over to her and looked at her patiently.

“You’re doing fine, and I’m not making you do anything.  You agreed to this.  You’re much better than you’re giving yourself credit for.”

Steve put his hand on her bruised bicep and thumbed it softly, “You definitely have less bruises than when you started though.”  He started to laugh but saw her face and bit it back quickly.

“Thanks.”  She muttered sarcastically as she yanked her arm away and walked back to the bench straddling it.  She took out her ponytail and let her hair hang in her face as she packed her gym bag.  Steve straddled the bench across from her and watched her for a few moments.

“I just want you to be able to protect yourself.  If you know the Avengers, you could be targeted for anything and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”  He brushed her hair back behind her ear.  Jo reached up to hold his forearm and lifted her head looking at him.  She saw the worry in his eyes and her anger softened.

“I’m going to be fine, you have to stop worrying so much.  Nat’s a good teacher, I can protect myself.  Not as well as you all can, but I know way more than that police defense training class I took in college.  I’m not going to be anyone’s target, but I _would_ like to be your girlfriend instead of a student.”

Steve looked down thoughtfully and then back up as he smiled, “Okay.”

He leaned toward her and his lips met hers gently, she relaxed hummed her contentment as she kissed him back.

They both leaned back startled as they heard a buzzing sound from the wall.  Steve stood and held out a hand to help Jo up before turning to the security camera, looking unamused.

“Ignore him, Pepper’s out of town and he’s bored.”

Steve shook his head at the camera.

“Want to hit the showers with me?”  Jo ran her hand down Steve’s back and then wrapped her arm around his slim muscular waist.  She looked up at the camera and waggled her finger back and forth in a no-no gesture.

Steve turned to look over at her with an eager grin, “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Jo was laying on Steve’s bed, belly down, watching a movie as he massaged her shoulders.  The training was catching up to her, her muscles not impressed with her more intense workouts.  Steve had talked her into taking off her shirt ‘to avoid getting lotion all over’ and she complied, humoring him.

As he worked his large hands up her back, she let out a large sigh of satisfaction.  She was always amazed how gentle his hands were on her, especially after seeing the damage he could do to the training equipment at the gym.  She crossed her arms under her chin and rested her head, closing her eyes.

“Feeling better?”  He asked as he slid his hands up her shoulder blades.

“Mm hm.”  She hummed contently, letting out a large yawn.

“How about you take tomorrow off and relax here.  We could just relax all day or go to a movie and lunch or something.”

“Can’t.  I have a tour and contract signings tomorrow.”  She felt Steve’s hands trail down her shoulder to her arms and then down to her sides, where they moved delicately under her, palms against her skin as much as they could slide under her as they traced and cupped her breasts.  He always seemed to explore her like it was the first time he was touching her and it made Jo’s body come alive every time.

“The shower didn’t wear you out?”  She said, smiling provocatively, her eyes still closed.

“Not a bit.”  He said in a husky voice as he kissed her neck and moved down, placing small kisses down her back.  He moved and adjusted himself on the bed so that he was lying on his side, facing her.  She opened her eyes and caught him looking down at her.

“What?”

“Did you think about it?”  Jo met his eyes and knew what he was referring to.

“Yes.”

“So what do you think?”

“Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Well your temper rivals the Hulk’s sometimes and you’re stubborn, but I think I can deal.”  He grinned down at her, stroking her back again.

“What if I can’t live with you?”

“Please, you’ve seen all of my bad habits.”

“No comment.”  She smiled sleepily and turned to her side facing him.  He looked at her with the puppy dog smile for a minute and let him suffer for a minute or two before she laughed.

“Okay, I’ll move in with you.”

“Okay?  Really?”

“Yes.  But it might take me a little time to finish packing, work is busy right now and...mmph!”

Jo was knocked onto her back by Steve who kissed her hard and hungrily.  He leaned up and looked down at her happily.

“Who cares, my girl is moving in with me.”  He grabbed her in a bear hug and lowered his mouth to hers again as Jo laughed and kissed him back.


End file.
